Dancing in EQ
by TheFictionBro
Summary: A brony Zumba instructor arrives in Equestria in an insert of a key. What kind of stuff will he meet there and how will he deal with it? (Warning, anthro ponies!) (I don't really know why is this story in romance)
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Hi, and welcome to my first fanficton. I'm doing this on a phone and then uploading it to a computer to spell check it and stuff. (This is Microsoft Word, K?)

Don't get me wrong, this is not part of the story. Just a foreword, if you don't wanna read it then fine. But if you read it, you will understand more of the story in the future.

OK, first things first. This is a human in Equestria and the characters will all be in anthro form, and you will understand why later in the story. (Don't want to spoil the surprise.)

When I talk, it will be double open and close... what do you call "these"? And (I know you can't start a sentence with "and" ) when I am thinking or talking to myself, it will be in 'this'. OK? Makes sense? Good. :)

Criticism is allowed, no matter what. Yes, haters gonna hate. Criticism helos me. Thanks. (Readers: "Stop being so humble!" Me: "What's wrong being humble?")

Well, I think that's all I have to say, (Readers: "Finally!") and I hope typing on the phone makes me improve my typing skills. I'll try my best that i can upload at least a chapter each week. If reviews are good, I'll do anything to keep it going. (Except if that means giving up on Zumba classes, that is.)

That's all and I hope you will enjoy the story in the future.


	2. NO CLOSE BUTTON?

Chapter 1: NO CLOSE BUTTON?

"Thank you all for coming to my class today, I'll see you all tomorrow," I said, and then going down from the stage.

My name is Linus, "Li" as in "lion" and "nus" as in the planet "Venus" or "Uranus". In simple ways when you pronounce it is Li'nus. I was a Zumba® instructor also known as ZINTM Linus

I went to take a towel and wipe myself, woo! Today's class was a little long form the others, 90 minutes.

After a long chi-chat with some of my friends who were bronies, I left the studio, for the next class will be handled by another instructor.

At home, the first thing I always do after coming back from a class is to take a shower, duh. After that, I just went to sit on the couch and used my laptop.

The wallpaper of my laptop consisted of all the mane 6 and some of the other characters. They were in something like jagged edges form. It was perfect to me. 'Damn, I sure wish that I could go to Equestria,' I thought. Well it all is fantasy though.

Just then, something appeared on the screen. That's funny, I'm not on the Internet or anything, how come they are popups? I wanted to close it, but I saw it had NO CLOSE BUTTON?

Being a computer geek or IT guy, I used Alt+F4, but it failed. Oh well. I think I'll just wait here.

The popup loaded a while later, thanks to my slow Internet connection. They were a load of words, and they wrote: **(A/N: Can someone tell me why I heard weird sounds outside my house while typing this?)**

_Linus,_

_Hi. My name is Princess Celestia. I would like you to pack your thing, like the things that you need, and insert this key into any key slot that you think will do._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Princess Celestia_

What? Is this some kind of joke? There is no key, and all of a sudden, a key appeared in front of me by magic. 'Oh, this can't be a joke,' I thought.

After doing all the packing, I went to insert the key into my door's keyhole. Well, I think it will do. I opened my door after that, and I was sucked in immediately into somewhere.

Then everything blacked out.

I woke up on a bed in a bedroom I've never seen before. It had a white walls that were soothing to the eyes and much more decorations.

I'm thinking that this is Celestia's room, I mean, look at them decorations! Oh wait. Where are my stuff that I packed?

I looked around the room, and found my suitcase. I got up and opened my case. Then the door opened, which made me jump.

"Welcome to Equestria," said a beautiful tall woman dressed in white. Well obviously, it is Celestia.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
